Two Slytherins
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Traducción con el consentimiento de su autora AmyCoolz………Ambos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy están enseñando en Hogwarts. ¿Qué pasa cuando sus hijos, quienes están en Slytherin, se encuentran en el pasillo? ASP/SM con un leve HP/DM


_**TWO SLYTHERINS**_

**By: AmyCoolz**

**XXXXXX**

-Potter! Presete atencion!

La cabeza de Albus Severus Potter antes recostada en su propio hombro se levanto de golpe, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido también!

-lo siento profesor Malfoy….- balbuceo actuando como si estuviera prestando atención.

-no me haga reportarlo a su padre-advirtió el profesor. A todo esto Scorpius Malfoy miro hacia Albus y sonrió con suficiencia.

-no profesor Malfoy- rechino sus dientes mandándole a Scorpius la mirada más fulminante que le era posible.

-ahora, la poción multijugos es muy compleja, tanto en su preparación como en su periodo de incubación…

A Albus no le importaba lo que el hombre rubio estaba diciendo, francamente a el no le importaban las pociones en lo absoluto. Aritmancia era su materia favorita. Aunque Harry – quien había ocupado el siempre-vacante puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por ya cinco años- estaba ligeramente decepcionado en la poca afinidad que tenia su hijo por su propia materia favorita, pero supuso que como al ser el hijo del medio- a la edad de 16- estaba yendo bien y eso era lo que contaba.

-… Potter y Malfoy…- arrastro las palabras Draco, mirando expectante a Albus.

Se dio cuenta un poco tarde que se suponía que el tenia que moverse al asiento al lado de Scorpius para la lección del día.

-suficiente Potter, detención conmigo esta noche a las 8 en punto-Scorpius sonrió con maldad mientras que Albus tomaba asiento junto a el.

-cállate Malfoy- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-vamos, vamos, ¿es así como le deberías hablar a tu compañero de clases y mas aun de casa?-pregunto siniestramente sonriéndole mientras Albus palidecía.

-yo no _pedí_ ser seleccionado en Slytherin-gruñó agarrando las alas de mosca que necesitaban.

-ciertamente tampoco discutiste con el sombrero mientras que te balbuceaba en el oído-apunto Scorpius mientras que echaba las alas de un insecto.

Albus gruñó- solo cállate…- Scorpius sonrió para sus adentros, contento con el hecho de que había dejado a Albus sin habla.

Después de pociones, Albus camino al tercer piso hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de su padre. Se sentó el la fila del medio junto a Rose.

-¿mañana difícil?- pregunto ella con compasión, asumiéndolo por la mirada desaliñada de su primo.

-no sabes ni la mitad…-comenzó a decir pero Harry salio de su oficina en ese momento. Sus labios hinchados y rojos, una señal que provoco que Albus entrecerrara los ojos. Desde que sus padres se divorciaron hacia un año, nunca pensó en su padre estando con alguien más.

-esta bien clase- indico chupándose el labio inferior de su boca- hoy vamos aprender acerca de los hombres lobo.

Todo el mundo gimió-pero señor, ya aprendimos de los hombres lobo en tercer curso!- elevo su voz Scorpius sonando molesto.

-si, pero aparentemente el puntaje de su examen dice lo contrario joven Malfoy-Scorpius se removió en su asiento con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- ahora por favor abran sus libros en la página cuatrocientos setenta y ocho. Como pueden ver los hombres lobo comparten similares características con los lobos salvajes con la excepción de que…

Albus se distrajo nuevamente mirando alrededor del aula. Sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca y giro para ver que Scorpius lo estaba mirando intensamente. L_o que sea que se haya tomado ese chico esta mañana_ pensó elmoreno_ tiene que bajarle a la dosis._

-Albus ¿estas prestando atención?

-¿huh?- su cabeza se movió rápidamente para mirar el calculador rostro de su padre-Uh, si…

Harry entrecerró los ojos sin creerle a su hijo, no esta en la casa de Slytherin por gusto-ven a mi oficina después de clases ¿esta bien?- Albus asintió y Harry continuo con la clase.

Cuando la clase término Albus se apresuro tratando de salir por la puerta antes que su padre notara su ausencia pero no tuvo esa suerte-Albus- llamo Harry con voz firme-ven acá.

Albus dejo caer su cabeza girando lentamente para después caminar de vuelta a donde estaba su padre. El moreno no noto que Scorpius metió algo en su bolsillo pero Harry si fue testito de ese intercambio con claridad lo cual le provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que prestes atención en clases? Vas a fracasar en tus T.I.M.O.S si no te mantienes concentrado.

-lo siento papa pero simplemente _no puedo_ mantenerme concentrado. Es muy difícil con todas las distracciones…

-espera ¿Cuáles distracciones? Yo me encargue en hacer todos tus días libres de distracciones.

-bueno…

-bueno ¿Qué?

-Scorpius me ha estado mirando raro todo el año. no se que es lo que le pasa.

-Oh, yo si lo se.

-¿lo sabes?- Albus sonó emocionado.

Harry asintió- pero tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo. Yo tuve esas mismas miradas también antes de que lo descubriera. Hice algo al respecto y descubrí que me gusta- lucia engreído mientras se sonreía a el mismo obviamente pensando acerca de esa sesión de besuqueo con quien sea que estaba en su oficina antes de que la clase comenzara.

-papa…. ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-si, claro hijo.

-¿con quien te estabas besando antes de que comenzaras la clase?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como plato y se sonrojo-¿a que te refieres? No se de que estas hablando.

-Papa, no puedes ocultarlo. Estabas todo aturdido y tus labios estaban rojos e hinchados- Albus sonrió con suficiencia encontrando divertido el haber pescado a su padre con la guardia baja como en ese momento.

Harry suspiro y paso una mano a través de su cabello- realmente odio a los Slytherins.

-obviamente no es así- dijo una voz y Albus giro su cabeza para ver al profesor Draco Malfoy parado en la puerta- ¿nos disculpas Potter? Tu padre y yo tenemos unos asuntos que discutir.

-¿Qué tipo de asuntos?-pregunto el menor curioso de por que el profesor de Pociones estaba en la oficina de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-el tipo de asuntos que no te conciernen- dijo el rubio con gracia.

Albus miro a su padre el cual asintió- anda ve a almorzar ¿si? No te metas en problemas.

Albus asintió y camino hacia la puerta la cual se cerro tras el. Antes de que saliera del aula puedo escuchar débilmente un jarrón rompiéndose en la oficina y el sonido de alguien siendo estrellado contra la pared. Sacudió su cabeza, tuvo que haberlo sabido. Si la manera en que se miraban en las comidas no era suficiente indicativo de la lujuria que se tenía el uno por el otro, sus acciones en la oficina era una clara señal.

El moreno recién había dejado el aula y girado a la derecha cuando una mano lo agarro y lo estrello contra la pared. Un par de labios presionaron contra los suyo y una lengua trato de abrirse camino en su boca. Albus gruñó y empujo a su atacante.

-¿que demonios?!-grito antes de ver quien había sido- ¿Malfoy?!

-Albus yo…-pero fue cortado cuando Albus tiro la mochila al suelo y empujo a Scorpius hacia la pared opuesta. Juntaron sus labios y se exploraron con las lenguas. Se separaron después de un tiempo jadeando pesadamente.-Albus…

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!!- ambos ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al reconocer la voz. Se giraron lentamente para ver a sus padres parados en el pasillo, Draco los miraba furioso mientras que Harry solo sonreía con satisfacción.

-umm… padre, yo solo estaba…- comenzó a decir Scorpius pero Albus lo interrumpió.

-estaba haciendo lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo allá en la oficina- dijo con gracia. Draco palideció y Harry se rió con ganas.

-¿Q-Que?!!- exclamo Scorpius mirando de un lado a otro hacia su padre, quien tenia su cabeza entre sus manos, para después mirar a Harry y por ultimo Albus, quienes lucían una sonrisa de suficiencia-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!!-repitió la pregunta hecha anteriormente por su padre.

-bueno, joven Malfoy veras…-las palabras de Harry se perdieron mientras atrapo los labios de Draco con los suyos. Draco se olvido de que sus hijos estaban allí mientras que comenzó a responder al beso.

Draco comenzó a restregarse contra Harry antes de que Scorpius gritara-esta bien, ya es suficiente!!- se separaron, ambos sintiéndose extremadamente calientes.

-volvamos a mi oficina profesor para discutir mas… asuntos-Harry sonrió con suficiencia y arrastro a Draco de vuelta a su aula de clases, cerrando la puerta e invocando un increíblemente poderoso hechizo de cierre.

-esa imagen me perseguirá para el resto de mi vida…-Scorpius sacudió su cabeza lentamente aun en negación.

Albus miro a Scorpius antes de atrapar nuevamente sus labios.

-¿vas a continuar con esto?- pregunto el rubio incrédulo- ¿después de ver a nuestros padres besuquearse enfrente de nosotros?

-eso fue caliente-dijo Albus agarrando a Scorpius por las caderas y jalándolo mas hacia el. Ambos gruñeron bajito por el contacto- y todavía estoy increíblemente encendido.

Scorpius gimió- vallamos a las habitaciones rápido antes de que acabe el almuerzo-Albus asintió y ambos corrieron hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Tan pronto cuando llegaron, gritaron la contraseña y la pared se hizo a un lado dándoles acceso a la sala común. Albus empujo a Scorpius hacia adentro, mientras que se lastimaban con brutalidad los labios.

-¿tu cama o la mía?-pregunto Scorpius entre besos.

-mmm… la mía.

Sus manos estaban en todas partes, buscando y explorando los cuerpos que habían visto antes pero jamás se habían atrevido a tocar. Scorpius bajo su mano y agarro la excitación creciente de Albus y la apretó ligeramente-Merlín Bendito!-comenzó a restregar su cadera contra las del rubio-habitación, ahora!!

Cuando lograron llegar a la habitación Albus lanzo a Scorpius a la cama. Corrió las cortinas, lanzo varios hechizos silenciadores y de privacidad para después montarse a horcadas sobre Scorpius. Junto sus labios a los del rubio una vez mas mordiendo.

Se despojaron de sus ropas, tomándose un momento para mirar sus cuerpos con aprecio antes de que Albus se inclinara y tomara la erección de Scorpius en su boca, haciendo al rubio gemir de placer. El moreno sonrió con satisfacción alrededor del miembro hinchado y pensó en que diría su padre si le dijera que hizo que Scorpius Malfoy se corriera en su boca.

Sacudiéndose ese pensamiento se aparto antes de que Scorpius se corriera- Hey!- grito pero su grito de protesta se convirtió en un chillido de dolor cuando Albus metió un dedo lubricado en su trasero- Oh Merlín- grito cuando Albus añadió otro estirándolo. Los restregó contra algo que hizo que Scorpius saltara casi hasta el techo suplicando por más.

Albus saco sus dedos y comenzó a meter su miembro en Scorpius. El rubio grito de dolor hasta que Albus estuvo dentro por completo y paro de moverse. Las contracciones de los músculos dentro de Scorpius estaban volviendo loco a Albus pero tenia que esperar hasta que tuviera la señal de Scorpius de que se podía mover.

-Albus…-el gemido gutural fue todo lo que el moreno necesito para comenzar a sacar su miembro, el empujar nuevamente fue casi doloroso y golpeo ese algo dentro de Scorpius haciéndolo animarse y casi venirse.

Continuaron en ese ritmo un poco mas hasta que Scorpius apretó el mimbro de Albus y se corrio, Albus lo siguió un poco después.

-eso fue…- susurro el rubio mientras Albus salía de su cuerpo y se acostaba a su lado-increíble.

-Si… lo fue…-dijo Albus

-¿entonces asumo que leíste mi nota?

-espera ¿Qué nota?-pregunto el moreno levantándose y quedando apoyado en sus codos.

-la nota que te metí en tu bolsillo antes de salir de clases-dijo Scorpius levantándose también-decía que te iba acosar en el pasillo si no dejabas de verte tan malditamente bien todo el tiempo.

-¿enserio?

-no, te decía la razón por la que te he estado mirando todo este tiempo es por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Estas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Esa confrontación en el pasillo fue por que estaba cansado de imaginarme como seria y tenía que hacer algo por mi mismo para ver como era…

-¿y?-pincho Albus.

-fue increíble-Scorpius se inclino para besar a Albus esta vez con gentileza, no con la brutalidad de antes-tu eres increíble.

-gracias… supongo-rió Albus mientras se recostaban nuevamente y abrazados quedaron profundamente dormidos.

_Mientras tanto…_

-vez Draco te lo dije!!- dijo Harry apuntando hacia el tazón donde estaban viendo a sus hijos confesarse sus deseos por el otro.

-eso es…Harry ¿Por qué teníamos que ver eso?! Yo no quiero ver lo que mi hijo le esta haciendo al tuyo!

-en realidad Draco fue todo lo contrario-la sonrisa de Harry era engreída- y he de decir que no hizo tan mal trabajo.

-realmente odio a los Gryffindor-balbuceo Draco pasando su mano a través de sus cabellos.

-obviamente no es así- dijo el moreno para después agarrar los labios del rubio con los suyos en un beso muy caliente que los dejo a ambos sin aliento.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot… a sido un placer traducirlo…y no olviden dejar sus reviews!! Les comento que la autora sabe un poco de español así que estará encantada de leerlos!! Jajajaja**

**Nos vemos en la próxima locura que suba!!**

**see ya!**

**Krispy**


End file.
